Solsae Kingdom - Part 3
'Previous Chapter [Current Chapter: 03] Next Chapter Episode 3: Emissary' The night has fallen over Solsae. It's a time where all but the crazed aught to be sleeping. But in that dead of night, the chatter of some uninvited guests can be heard. "Raphiyel Sir! We have identified that the target was brought to this structure! It appears to be a palace of sorts, but it's the shoddiest palace I've ever seen." "Very good, soldier" the white haired, flopsy eared commander replied. He appeared to be garbed in some rather unusual robes for a military commander. Layers of Robe and skirt like a priest might wear, patterns of stripes and waves and runic symbols upon the layers. His eyes were closed tight, as though he wished to block out the impurities of this foreign soil. He clutched a rod of solid gold, and around him float several hefty books. "What is our course of action? Infiltration, Sir?" The fluffy little soldier posed to his superior "No - Demolish this structure. All who harbour selinian criminals will face our lady's judgement." "Yes, Sir." The rabbit soldier affirmed and somehow he defied the weight of gravity that held people to Terraia's surface and floated high into the night sky with a 'whoosh!'- where a battalion of the rabbit people floated in formation. _______________________________________________________ "I'm sorry... I'm sorry..." Amami chants between heavy breathes, her chest rising and falling violently as she runs as fast as her legs will carry her, out of the town, through the woods, as far away from that palace as she could get. She regretted not fleeing sooner. She knew the Selinians would come for her soon. They would track her to that very place and invade with an army to seize the treasures. And, to slay her. She never wanted to drag other people into her plight. She had to get away. That's all she knew. She just hoped that it wasn't too late - or at the very least, that they would have mercy upon her captors. Her mind muddled and cloudy, she tripped over an up-grown root and fell with a 'Thud!' into the cold, damp mud. She looked over her shoulder and realised, all too late, that it was far too late. "No!" She cried out tearfully, but from a halo of light atop that cozy little palace fell like a Meteor, a purple blaze of Burning death. A light so intense that it purified everything it touched. The light subsided and she could only see smoke rising in black plumes from where must now only remain a crater in the center of town. And surely... Surely... Rex was dead. She sobbed inwardly, getting back to her feet and running further into the gnarly woods. And as she fled, she cursed the lunar Capital and its Puritan magistrates and diabolical rulers, for the humanity that they had purged from their own hearts had caused them to, in her own eyes, degrade into something as heartless as death its self. _______________________________________________________ The smoke cleared. The castle was in ruins. His throne was little more than a charred stool and his towers were mere splinters in the ground. And yet, he alone rose. From the embers of destruction, he did rise. Majestically. Splendidly. Like a phoenix from the ashes of destruction. And he was very. Very. Pissed. A crowd had just started to form, wielding torches, trowels and rakes, ready to lynch what ever monster would attack the king. When they saw the ruinous state of the castle they labored so hard over they were brought back to reality, distraught by the destruction reaped upon their fair town, and washed over by a sudden flood of concern for Rex. That concern was answered with a blinding flash of fire speeding like a baseball from the crater that stood where the palace once had and exploding in the face of some strange floating man. "You shouldn't'a done that." Rex grinned. "Protect the commander!" The small rabbit soldiers cried out. "Cleanse the impure one!" "No. This is nothing. These inferiors are no different than monkeys throwing their own feces. And the denizens of Terraia can not fly. The runaway has fled the castle. We must give chase imm-- " Before he could finish, he saw a blur of blue and red rush by him, the blur taking shape as the man who he was sure could not fly. Each hand held a fireball, tumbling and churning as though they wanted to erupt. The rabbit priest did a double take, and yes - Rex was indeed no longer in that crater of blackened earth. He was right there. He tried to process the thought - how did this sinner fly - or how had he reached such hights, it just made no sense! He couldn't get his mind around it! And then with a painful pound, he exploded in the blast of the two fireballs smashed into his chest, and he torpedoed to the village below. Rex crossed his arms in front of his chest pridefully, his bonfire-do flapping ferociously in the air as his decent was all but assured. None could escape gravity forever after all. He merely shunted it aside temporarily with his burning willpower. "Come on Rex!", " its the king!" "Get that bastard good!" The rabble commented, before joining in a chorus of chants: "Rex, Rex, Rex!" Rex fell feet first towards the hurdling priest, dropping back down to Terra firma like his boots were made of iron. The rabbit priest lost his composure, flailing and struggling in the air, demanding for the impure one not to sully him further, but Rex was not attuned to the words of cowards and mammals and had other plans. The two smashed into the ground, Rex's boots planted square on the bunny's chest. His fists glowed with a scarlet heat, radiating their warmth, and his teeth were bore in a demonic grin. "Say goodnight, rabbit freak!" He dropped his knee on his foes chest, knocking the wind out of his lungs with one blow, followed with a double fists drop to that pasty white face, complete with a sickening crunch smashing his nose -and his pride, into pieces. Again and again he alternately digs his fists into the commander with the ferocity of a beast, each hit proceeded by an explosion of heat and fire as he drove his message home: "Don't dare come back to my Solsae!" "C-captain!" The warriors cried. They fired a barrage of arrows of energy from their palms. It glowed with the same light as the nights moon. The attacks were potent enough to uproot trees and penetrate buildings, but not well aimed, and Rex was easily able to avoid the shotgun spread of lunar energy. He grabbed the bloodied commander by his cloak, using him as a shield against the arrows, and stopping the reckless attack of the bunny people in its tracks. "How dare you, vile one! To use our commanders body like some shield... We'll kill you!" "S-stand down, men." The captain spluttered, coughing blood from his lungs onto Rex's cheek which he wiped off with his hand. "What are you doing this for? We have only come to retrieve our belongings and execute a traitor. We have no business with terraians like your self..." "You attacked my town, you destroyed my palace, and you're trying to expedite my secretary, and you have the gall to speak like that!?" "Sec... Retary?" So that's it.... You recruited the traitor... Then under Commandment 11, paragraph 3, you too are an enemy to selestia. And you will be tried accordingly." "Try this, bitch!" Rex roared, smashing the limp body of the commander into the ground. In his right hand, he had gathered a magnificent sphere of rolling flame, and with a single righteous smash, he drove it into the commander, engulfing him in the fiery blast. "C-comander!" The warriors cried out again, a few of them flying down and grabbing his brutalized body from the scorched ground in which he lay. The rabbit people shot the Solan king a tragic glance, but knew they could only do one thing: They fled with their fluffy tails between their stumpy little legs, not looking back at that evil man again. Previous Chapter [Current Chapter: 03] Next Chapter